


Unexpected Decision

by Jld71



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Danny and Steve makes a decision.





	Unexpected Decision

After six months, Steve was still a little in shock that Danny had said yes. He knew he wanted to marry Danny and make Danny, Grace, Charlie and himself into a blended family. There was no doubt in his mind. Now the question was when would they have time to set a date, let alone actually get married? 

When Danny had said yes, Steve had taken it on himself to plan everything. He had wanted to do this for Danny. Danny, to his credit had protested. He wanted them to plan everything together. That’s what their life was about, being together. Steve hadn’t listened, just plowed ahead, taking everything on his own. 

So, that’s why he was sitting in his office with a pounding headache.

Now, as he looked over venues, he groaned. Did they want a church wedding, an outside wedding, in their own backyard, on the beach . . . There were too many options, to many ways for this to go so horribly wrong. And knowing them, something would happen - like a nuclear bomb dropping right on their venue moments before they were set to say their vows. 

Then there was the question of a band versus a DJ. He’d looked through several blogs and couldn’t figure out which was right for them. The opinions varied on which was better, only making his head spin. He was ready to settle on pulling out his old boombox and making a mixed tape. So, yeah, he had to do more research on which would be better, because the mixed tape thing would not go over well - with anyone, least of all Danny. But, he had to admit it to himself, the expression one Danny’s face would be priceless. 

There was also the decision of whether to have an open bar or not. As he sat back in his chair he thought about it. Based on everyone they knew, the answer was a resounding no. Capital N. Capital O. NO! So, cash bar it was. That was the only decision he’d been able to make on his own so far. 

Vegetarian, vegan, pasta, seafood, beef, chicken. Those were the possible list of food categories they could have serviced for the meal. Then there was choice of a sit down meal, served family style, plated or buffet. 

He looked at his list and shook his head before he tossed the notebook across his office. It bounced off the glass and hit the floor with a thud. He was no better off than the first day he’d started this. Planning their wedding. Their wedding - the thought still made him smile.

If this is what Danny had to deal with the first time around, it was a miracle that he even wanted to get married again, Steve thought to himself. Why was getting married so complicated? 

Hearing the noise coming from Steve’s office, Danny got up from his desk and went to check on him. He stood there, looking at Steve through the glass before opening the door. The door caught on the notebook and he bent down to pick it up. He noticed what was written and smiled.

“You know, I don’t need all of this. I just need you. There’s no reason for you to stress out over any of this. I did the big wedding with Rachel. Look how that turned out,” Danny said with a laugh. He walked over and placed the notebook down on Steve’s desk in front of him.

“Yeah but I want it to be special. For you. For me. This is our only wedding - to each other.”

Danny reached out and cupped Steve’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him. “All I need or really want is for us to be there. I’d like Grace and Charlie to be there. No one else. We can throw a huge barbeque as a celebration later. You can be the he-man, grill multiple pounds of meat in our backyard,” Danny said as he walked out, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

Okay, so Danny didn’t want anything too outrageous. So, why was he still trying to plan this elaborate affair, he asked himself. 

He tossed the notebook in his desk drawer and reached for the phone. An hour had passed when he looked up at the clock. Satisfied that he finally had the start of a plan, he got up to deal with task force business. Luckily, there wasn’t much to deal with and as another hour passed, he and Danny were ready to go home. 

He’d made the decision - had scrapped his plans for what he’d thought Danny had wanted. Now he had to regroup (not much of an issue for him) and give Danny what he wanted. A sly smile played over his lips as he began to gather his thoughts - Danny would never see this coming. He just had to bide his time until everything fell into place. He’d work on this when Danny wasn’t around. He didn’t want to give anything away. 

Sure, Danny had said yes. They were engaged and going to get married. But, he still wanted the element of surprise. Everything had been like that in their relationship - a surprise - from their first meeting to falling in love with each other. Why stop now?

Two weeks went by before he figured out what he wanted to do for Danny and their wedding. And, in his mind it was perfect. He just had to get certain people on board, hope they kept their mouths shut and then everything would fall into place. 

He’d made the call, worked everything out and the pieces had fallen into place. He hustled everyone - Danny, Grace, Charlie and himself - into the car and they found themselves driving up the coast to a nice secluded bed and breakfast for the weekend. Everyone had been given strict instructions to handle whatever came their way on their own. Under penalty of death, was anyone to contact them. Even if a nuclear bomb went off at 5-0 headquarters. He didn’t want to know about it, they’d deal with the fall out when the got back.  
Danny turned in his seat to look at Steve. “Where are we going?” 

“I made a reservation for us at a bed and breakfast - just us, as a family for the weekend. It’s secluded, on a little private beach. We never get this,” Steve said and then turned on the radio, ending any further conversation.

“Hmh,” was Danny’s reaction as he sat back and closed his eyes. 

“Where here!” Charlie’s voice called from the backseat as the car pulled into a parking space. 

Danny opened his eyes to see where here was. It was a quaint, gabled, blue building that he set his eyes upon. Getting out, he helped the kids with their bags as Steve led the way up the front steps and onto a covered porch. He was already feeling relaxed as they were greeted by the own.

“Welcome!” She called out to them. “You must be the McGarrett-Williams party I’ve been waiting for.” She extended her hand to them, “I’m Sarah.” She ushered them in and brought them to their adjoining rooms. “Enjoy your stay. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said s she left their rooms.”

After getting the kids settled, fed and off to sleep, Steve found Danny sitting out on the balcony of their room, watching the night sky. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Just relaxing, listening to the sound of the waves. It’s beautiful here.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Steve said as he took the vacant chair next to Danny. They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the quiet around them. It wasn’t until Steve noticed that Danny was starting to nod off that he nudge him to bed. 

The next morning, Steve took everyone out to breakfast and then for a ride up the coast, just wanting to spend time with Danny and the kids. They stopped for lunch before spending a few hours at the beach, letting Grace and Charlie blow off some of their pent up energy before returning to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

“Danno, we’re ready,” Grace called from her and Charlie’s bedroom.

Dressed casually in linen pants and shirts, Steve and Danny along with Charlie and Grace made their way outside where a small table set for four awaited them. A few feet from the beach was an arch draped with white linen and flowers, along with Sarah.

With a questioning look on his face, Danny turned to Steve. “What’s this? What’s going on?”

“You’re getting married!” Charlie and Grace yelled from behind him.

Steve blushed and turned to grasp Danny’s hand in his. “You said you didn’t want anything elaborate. You just wanted us,” Steve said as he waved a hand over the four of them. “So, Danny will you marry me, today, here with just us present?” He waited, and watched as Danny took in everything before him.

Danny smiled. “Yes.” He felt Steve tug his hand and he let himself follow Steve as they walked toward Sarah.

“I’m honored that you would allow me to marry you,” Sarah said as they stood before her, Charlie and Grace on either side of them. “Steve, Danny, are you ready to get married?”

“They are,” Grace said.

Steve and Danny stood under the setting sun, hands clasped in each other’s as they said their vows to each other in front of their family. 

“I am happy to pronounce you a married couple, Sarah said as she left them to enjoy the rest of their evening.

“Married,” Danny whispered. “We’re married,” he said as he reached up to pull Steve down for their first kiss as a married couple.

Steve cupped Danny’s face as he leaned down to kiss his husband. His mind marveled at that. They were married. Danny was his husband. They were finally a family.


End file.
